


A Matter of Trust

by SaraJaye



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: Blood and Injury, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Aid, Friendship, Gerald knows, Guilt, Hey Arnold - The Jungle Movie, Hugs, Trust, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 18:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12823053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: He didn't come away from those booby traps unscathed.





	A Matter of Trust

It's not until they're past the last booby trap that she realizes Arnold's favoring his right foot. Of course Gerald notices, too, best friends always notice things like that, and she's relieved when he's the one to insist they stop and rest for a moment.

Helga's long over being mad at Arnold for everything, or for their moment in the crow's nest being ruined. But she's still frustrated with him and herself and she's not about to let her true feelings slip with Gerald around.

(Even though she's sure he knows by now. Phoebe knows, she and Gerald are an item, so he's probably figured it out even if Helga knows Phoebe would never squeal.)

When she actually _sees_ the wound, though, Helga forgets all about her act.

"Arnold, you're _bleeding!_ "

"I am?" He looks down and winces. "Ugh, guess I didn't clear the arrows like I thought." And Helga flashes back to the booby traps, how Arnold didn't even _blink_ as he rushed to save her, twice even! _And after the way I've treated him, after I've been so selfish, only worried about my own feelings! Even after I set up for you to win that video contest in order to win your love all for myself, when you have so much more at stake!_ She wants to cry, seeing Arnold bleeding like that. For _her_ sake.

"At least they weren't poisoned," Gerald pipes up. "You don't feel sick or anything, do you?"

"Exhausted, but not sick," Arnold says. Helga curses the fact that she lost her pink overshirt during the scuffle with the pirates, frantically digging in the pocket of her shorts until she finds a handkerchief. It's wrinkled but clean, it will have to do for now. Gerald has a canteen of water with him, but he gladly gives up what's left to wet the cloth so Helga can tie it around the wound.

"There. That better hold until we get to this magic village!" she says. "Criminy, Football Head! What were you _thinking?!_ " Arnold's gaze meets hers, sad and serious, and she instantly regrets snapping at him. "I mean, you didn't-"

"I was thinking I'd put my friends in enough danger already!" he cuts her off. "I don't even care that they're mad at me, or even if they never speak to me again! We don't even know if they're still okay, so I was thinking I had protect whoever was still with me, especially you!" He touches her shoulder on those last words, and Helga's heart does somersaults in her chest. She expects some kind of _what am I, chopped liver_ comment from Gerald, but he makes some excuse about needing to "answer nature's call" and slinks off somewhere.

Leaving her alone. With Arnold. Who's touching her, staring into her eyes.

"I could never forgive myself if you got hurt," he says, and Helga nearly bursts into tears. _How can you say that, even think it after the way I've treated you?! I've made this entire trip all about me, about **my** feelings, when you're the one who's suffered more than anyone!_

"S-stupid Football Head! Don't treat me like...like some kind of _tissue paper princess!_ I've been hurt worse when we play baseball, I could handle a little cut on the leg!"

"But _I_ couldn't handle seeing you hit. I know, that's selfish of me to say, but..." He's still touching her, and she forgets to push him away. No, scratch that, she doesn't want to. "I'm sorry, Helga. I'm sorry for being so gullible I believed La Sombra's lies, and I'm sorry I led us all into a trap. I just...couldn't stop thinking about how much I wanted to find my parents. This was supposed to be a fun class trip, or at least it was before we found out the truth, and..." He looks down, and she can practically _feel_ his shame. "I _was_ selfish. Even if the whole thing was a trap by La Sombra, I still feel like I ruined everything."

She hugs him. It's the first time she's ever initiated such contact without being scared out of her shoes first, but he's seconds away from crying and the very _memory_ of hearing him cry the night before still haunts her. _A soul as wonderful as yours doesn't deserve this kind of pain!_

He freezes, clearly surprised, but he leans into her, hugging her back. His weird-shaped head fits surprisingly well against her shoulder.

"Look, Arnold...I'm sorry I was such a jerk earlier. I _know_ it's not your fault that guy tricked you, and I know you've been upset about your parents," she says.

"Grandpa warned me not to get my hopes up." He sighs. "I know he was right, but...it's all I've wanted, ever since I found out they were still out there."

She doesn't know what else to say. They're _looking,_ they're doing whatever they can to find these mysterious Green-Eyed people, but she doesn't want to get his hopes up either. Because if those hopes are crushed, because of a false promise _she_ made, she'll hate herself forever.

So she keeps holding him to her, lets him vent his feears and frustrations.

"Thanks, Helga," he murmurs. "I knew I could come to you with this." She blinks.

"What are you _talking_ about?"

"Even with how you treat me, somehow...I trust you, as much as I trust Gerald. You may not be the nicest person, but...you're a lot nicer than you pretend to be." Her cheeks _burn,_ part of her wants to shove him off her and tell him how _stupid_ that sounds, but she can't bring herself to ruin this moment.

_Maybe this is it...maybe this is finally the moment where I'll be able to tell him how much I love him! And maybe, just maybe-_

"Hooo boy, tropical parrots sure like to talk your ear off!" Gerald announces, and Helga mentally curses. _So much for that!_ But she still doesn't make any move to let go of Arnold, and even though he's blushing brightly he doesn't pull away. Gerald's _grinning,_ and it takes all of Helga's self-control not to chew him out.

"We should probably get going again anyway," Arnold says, reluctantly letting go of her and standing up carefully. "My leg should be fine."

"Here!" Helga stands, draping his arm across her shoulder. "J-just so you don't slow us down or fall or anything!" Gerald's still grinning. Helga knows very well he wasn't really going off to piss or talk to any parrots, and if he knows what's good for him he'll keep his mouth shut once they get back to the others.

But that seems so far away now. Arnold's gladly leaning against her, his arm's warm around her shoulders, and he _trusts her._ Even after all that, he trusts her, and he feels safe with her.

Right now, that's more than she could ever ask for, and it's more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> sup guys I'm high on feelings after the Jungle Movie how are you


End file.
